This invention is related to a stand for cooking forks. More particularly, it is related to a stand which may be used to hold a set of barbecue forks in both a stored position and in an operative position.
It is common to use barbecue forks for the cooking of food in a fireplace, or over a campfire or charcoal, etc. Hot dogs, marshmallows and various specialties such as shish kebobs are often cooked in this manner. Heretofore, a set of such forks would normally be stored in a container or box of some sort. Unless the forks were held manually, it was necessary to provide an additional support apparatus for the forks to hold the food over the heat source.
It is an object of this invention to conveniently provide a stand for the storage of barbecue forks that also can easily be used to support the forks in an operative position over a fire. It is an additional objective to provide means for easily positioning the forks in vertical and lateral directions. These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the disclosure.